Guitars, Hotels and Coffee
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. It's 4 in the morning, Taichi's trying to sleep and there's a hot blond playing the guitar outside. So what does Taichi do? Invite him in of course. But it's not like that. Not yet. Or is it? Pre-Taito/Yamachi for now. -M
1. Chapter 1

**Monkey: Hello Digimon fandom, it's been a while lol. **

**So, I've spent an unhealthy amount on tumblr and twitter this past year but I've recently gotten back into writing? An attempt was made lol.**

**This is currently a oneshot, but it's likely that I'll add at least another chapter, what do you guys think?**

**Disclaimed. Any mistakes are mine and will be fixed at a later time.**

* * *

"Will you please shut the fuck up?"

Taichi liked to consider himself a very mellow guy no matter how hotheaded he came across as. It really took a lot to get under his skin and even then, he tried to reign his rage in as much as he could. He had past experiences where his anger got the better of him and it was not a pretty sight.

Tonight, he was staying at a hotel for a business trip and for the past hour some dumbass thought it would be a great idea to start playing his goddamn guitar in the hall. He had hoped it would stop, but after an hour it didn't look like that would happen any time soon. Taichi hadn't slept in roughly two days and he had to get up in about three hours to meet with people who arguably held the nastiest dispositions he'd ever seen.

He needed his fucking sleep and no one was going to stop him.

"Excuse me?"

Taichi raised a brow. "Did I fucking stutter? It's four in the morning, some of us are trying to sleep." He narrowed his eyes at the guitarist.

Ok, so he was hot. Like, really hot. But big deal. The stranger was sitting up against the wall across Taichi's room. He looked to be roughly Taichi's age. There was a black and silver guitar in his lap, his hands poised in mid strum. Blond haired, fair skinned, and blue eyes that could put the sky to shame. The very likeness of Adonis, probably. Taichi didn't care though, he needed to sleep.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't give a shit who you are, you're interrupting my sleep and I need to be up in less than two hours to deal with a group of people who are all Satan incarnate. You could be King fucking Arthur come back to life and I'd still want you to stop playing you guitar for just a couple hours, _please_."

The musician stared at him, blue eyes wide with surprise. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but quickly closed it. Blue eyes finally looked away from brown. "I… my bandmates locked me out of our room until I found some inspiration for a new song. I thought playing my guitar would help."

Taichi ran his hands through his already messy hair in exasperation. He was standing in front of a guy who looked like he just stepped off the runway and Taichi probably looked like a crazed insomniac borderline homicidal maniac. Oh well. "And you thought playing out here would be a good idea?"

The blond looked guilty. A faint blush dusted his cheeks, making Taichi quirk a brow. "No one's told me to stop yet."

"Well I am. If you need a place to sleep, crash in my room, _I don't care_, but please, let me sleep. I encourage all forms of creativity so play to your heart's fucking content the moment I'm out the door in a couple hours." Taichi turned around to go back into his room and left the door open. He didn't bother looking back and instead headed straight for his bed, carelessly throwing himself on it. He rolled around a bit to move the blankets around and sighed.

"Uhm, you're sure I can stay?" Came the stranger's smooth, timid voice.

Taichi groaned and brought the blanket up to cover his face. "Yes I'm sure, just please let me sleep."

He heard the door close and some shuffling where the couch area was. Something should probably have stopped Taichi from inviting a stranger into his room, one who could kill him in his sleep and then he'd really be screwed for work. For all he knew, the blond man could be a thief and Taichi had just welcomed him into his hotel room with open arms. Something should have turned on his common sense, but nothing did. He was too damn tired. He heard what sounded like a large object being settled on the table before more shuffling continued and that was the last Taichi heard before he was pulled back into the arms of sleep.

Two hours later, when his alarm went off, Taichi would have murdered someone if the smell of coffee hadn't distracted him. He tiredly sat up, blanket pooling at his lap, only to notice that he'd gone to bed shirtless again. His sleepy brain took a few seconds to catch up to what that meant but when it figured it out he lifted his blanket to see that yeah, he was only in a pair of boxers. And he had yelled at some stranger only to invite them into his room moments later.

Taichi brought up his hands to face, then dragged them down with a groan. He probably came across as a complete psycho last night—a naked one at that. He could hear his little sister's voice in his head telling him off (kindly) for being an idiot.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Whatever. Dignity and all that be damned, he had somewhere he needed to be.

He got out of bed and gathered his clothes to change into after his shower when he really paid attention to the smell of coffee. As far as he remembered, he hadn't made any last night. He put his clothes in the bathroom and walked back out, going to the living room area of the hotel room only for his eyes to widen.

There was a gorgeous blond sleeping on his couch and there was nearly fresh coffee on the table. A black and silver guitar was propped up against the couch. Taichi briefly debated whether or not to wake the blond stranger but shrugged and headed to the shower instead.

He took the quickest shower of his life and tried to get ready as soon as he could. He made sure his briefcase had all the documents he needed for today's meeting and when he was ready, he went to the coffee machine. During all his morning routine, the blond hadn't so much as moved. Taichi was a little worried he was dead, but after staring at his chest for a few seconds and seeing it moved, Taichi felt relieved and went back to his task at hand. There was a note beside the coffee machine. Taichi prepared himself a cup and read the writing on the hotel stationary-

_Hey, sorry about last night. It's 5.30 right now and I thought coffee would be a good way to make up for last night. I don't know how much you'll trust the words of a stranger (you really haven't heard of me?), but I promise I won't take anything from your room. I told you my roommates kicked me out until I found inspiration, and well I think I found it so I won't be here when you get back, whenever that is. Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch, good luck on your meeting._

-It was signed "Yamato Ishida".

Taichi glanced back at the sleeping blond who looked like he was sculpted by the masters into a perfect mix of grace and beauty, then drank his coffee. It was good, for hotel crap.

He still didn't know who was in his room but he didn't have much time to spend on that. He scribbled a note for the man named Yamato, and once he checked he had everything, he was out the door.

What were the chances of seeing this Yamato guy again, anyway?

* * *

**Monkey: Thank you for reading! Should I add more to this? Yes? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monkey: Oh hey guys, it's been like a year lol. (Holy hell, it's literally almost been a year. I'm so terrible I'm so sorry.) Well, I had most of this chapter already written really quickly after I put up the first chapter but I debated if I was going to continue it, and it was sitting in my flash drive for months, forgotten. Then Digimon Tri came out and I came back to this fic! I should finish it because I never finish anything and I really shouldn't do that to people lol. I uh, have the last chapter written but not the one after this so let's see what happens lol. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

A week later he was sitting on the couch back home while his sister made some breakfast for them. He never mentioned the incident with the stranger to her (out of fear that she'd either never let him live it down or scold him for being a moron) and he never bothered to look up who the blond musician was.

He made his way to the kitchen and gratefully accepted the mug of coffee Hikari presented him. With his phone in his hands, he took a seat at the table as his sister started putting their breakfast together.

Taichi typed in_ Ishida Yamato_ into his phone's browser and took a sip of his coffee. It turned out that Yamato was the lead singer of Knife of Day (what does that even mean?) and, apparently, really famous.

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked curiously, setting their plates of food on the table. She was always the better cook, but they took turns making meals and today was her turn. Both of them honestly preferred when she cooked, but they had a system and they would stick to it. No one ever said the Yagami siblings weren't stubborn.

Taichi barely glanced at her, too preoccupied with scrolling through his phone. "I met some guy at that hotel I was staying at last week, apparently he was Yamato Ishida?"

Hikari's light brown eyes widened. "You didn't tell me this?"

"I didn't know who the guy was."

"Lead singer of Knife of Day! What happened? Did you get his autograph? Tell me everything." Hikari looked joyful as she started eating and eagerly awaited for her older brother to tell her all the gossip.

Taichi sighed and told her everything after putting his phone down. When he finished, he stared at Hikari who was giving him a weird look. "What?"

"I'm going to check his twitter." She went to her room to get her phone and it was a couple minutes before she stepped back out.

She showed him her phone with a grin. "This him?"

Taichi nodded. He took another drink.

"You think he's hot?"

Taichi choked on his drink. "Hikari!"

She smiled innocently at him. "Look." She tapped away at the screen for a bit before turning it to face him.

_Met someone interesting today. Feel inspired. Be on lookout for something new coming soon x_

It was posted the day Taichi had that big meeting.

Taichi met Hikari's eyes. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fuck."

Two weeks later, Hikari came back from a book signing with hearts in her eyes. Taichi was in the midst of getting ready to leave for an emergency case at work when he noticed her. He was hopping around, trying to get his socks and tie on at the same time. "What's gotten into you?"

Hikari hugged the book close to her chest. "Takeru."

"Who?"

"Yamato's younger brother."

Taichi fell over. "You know his younger brother?"

"Not really. He had a book signing today, I went and after he finished signing my book he asked if I wanted to get some coffee with him later tonight. I said yes." She looked so happy, Taichi almost forgot to act like a big brother.

"Hikari—" he began, his tone lecturing.

She waved him off. "I know, I know, be careful, if anything happens, call you, call the police, run like hell, make sure he isn't a stalker before giving out any personal information and always use protection."

"Hikari!"

She giggled. "Don't worry, Taichi, I know what I'm doing. Aren't you late for work?"

Taichi finally gave up with his tie, figuring he could fix it in the elevator ride to the office later, and sighed. He walked over to her, kissed the top of her head and once he made sure he had everything, he was out the door.

He should've known that Hikari would have a plan.

* * *

"Taichi, are you listening to me?"

The brunet in question snapped out of his reverie and looked down at his coworker, Daisuke, who was looking at him with a quirked brow. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was telling you about how the new guys, Takuya and Koji, and how they think they're hot shit just because they're working with Masaru and Touma. Are you alright?"

Taichi nodded and gave an easy smile. "Course I am. Just a little tired since the higher ups have been riding me all day."

Daisuke laughed. "Well you are one of the best here, it's no surprise."

Taichi's brown eyes met Daisuke's chocolate ones. "Hey, have you ever heard of Knife of Day?"

Daisuke grinned. "Of course I have, they're a really awesome band and they've been doing music for years now. Why?" Daisuke's crush on Taichi was not a secret to anyone except Taichi and a part of him hoped that Taichi had become a fan so they could go to a concert together. "Are you a new fan?"

Taichi shook his head and Daisuke's hopes were crushed. "No, but I met the lead singer last week while I was staying at the hotel, kind of."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Kind of?" The two made their way to the elevators to head to their lunch break.

Taichi stepped into the empty elevators first, waited for Daisuke to join him, then pressed the ground floor button before sighing. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Daisuke's hopes swelled again, was Taichi going to share a secret with him? It had to be personal if he was worried about Daisuke's reaction. He gave the taller brunet an eager nod. "I won't, what's up?"

Taichi told him everything.

And once more, Daisuke's hopes shattered. He was going to need to start getting insurance for his hopes, they didn't normally fare out very well in a Yagami's presence.

They were walking to a family-owned coffee shop a couple blocks away for a quick dinner and Taichi was walking with his hands in his pockets, looking down.

"I mean it's no big deal, since I didn't know who he was and at three in the morning I didn't care but I wish I had known him so I could've gotten an autograph for Hikari or something." Taichi shrugged, chuckling.

It wasn't until they had ordered some food and were making their way to a table at a corner of the coffee shop that it occurred to Daisuke to check Yamato's twitter. If this was a few weeks ago, his feed shouldn't be too clogged up with fan replies and maybe he could see if Yamato said something about Taichi.

Part of him did it out of curiosity for his friend's experience and the other part of him did it out jealousy that Taichi's mind was obviously on the singer today.

Taichi didn't notice him going on twitter—Taichi really wasn't a fan of social media, it took everything Hikari had to convince him to get a Facebook and he rarely used it, in fact, Hikari was probably the one posting pictures to his account—and started eating instead.

Daisuke hadn't looked very long when his eyes widened. "Uh, Taichi—"

"Tai!"

The brunet took a sip of his black coffee before feeling a pair of arms around his neck. "Hikari? Hey, what are you doing here?" He hugged her back as best as he could then looked over her shoulder.

Standing behind her was a guy who looked similar to Yamato, if memory served him well.

"_You_ must be Taichi," the blond grinned and held a hand out. Taichi's eyes flickered down to it for a moment before accepting it. "I'm Takeru."

Taichi nodded. "Right, the writer?"

Hikari giggled as she took a seat beside her brother. She smiled at Daisuke. "Hi Daisuke, it's good to see you."

The redhead blushed and stuttered out a greeting as well.

"Mind if I take this seat?" Takeru asked him. Daisuke would've said no but he could never be mean in front of the Yagami siblings.

"Go ahead."

Takeru did so, sitting diagonal from Taichi.

The older Yagami broke the silence. "What are you guys doing here?"

Hikari stole some of his food. "I told you I was gonna have coffee with Takeru later tonight."

Daisuke's heart broke and he started eating, sniffling slightly. Anything he found out about Yamato was long forgotten in the echoes of his broken heart. The Yagami siblings were so bad for his heart.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but not here."

She gave him her best smile. "Wanted to surprise you."

The two newcomers went over to the counter to order some food and came back a couple minutes later.

The four of them ate for a bit, the silence around comfortable for everyone except Daisuke who was sighing into his latte.

Hikari waited for Taichi to drink some of his coffee before speaking. "So, have you looked into Knife of Day?"

Taichi choked a bit then gave an uneasy smile. "W-what? I mean, I saw pictures but that's it, why?" He was completely aware of Takeru's amused look but still tried to ignore it.

"Well my brother has a concert this weekend, I could snag some backstage passes for you guys?" Takeru looked at Daisuke, "And you too, if you want?"

Taichi shook his head. "I'm good, I mean some random guy he met for a few hours one day shows up backstage at his next concert? Sounds creepy to me."

Hikari rolled her eyes, placing her chin in the palm of her hand. "Oh come on, it'll be fun. I bet he'll even remember you. And these are backstage concert tickets, Tai!"

Daisuke nodded. "Everything's been sold out for months, this is so lucky!" He looked at Takeru, "Can I still go even if he doesn't?"

The blond smiled and nodded at him, before smirking at Taichi. "You know my brother will be so sad to know that I found his muse but I let him get away."

Taichi nearly spat out his tea. "Muse?" He narrowed his eyes at Takeru. "You're doing that on purpose." He glanced at Hikari who gave him an encouraging smile. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. But I can already tell I'm gonna regret this."

* * *

**Monkey: So originally Daisuke wasn't going to make an appearance in this fic but I needed someone for Tai to talk to lol. For the record, I love Takuya, Koji, Touma and Masaru hahaha. I just needed something there lol. Sorry for the lack of Yamato in here! He will be in the next chapter! (And he's for sure in the last chapter hehehe). Oh, and I like to headcanon Daisuke as bi, here and I guess in the show? I'm not a huge fan of him too much though lol. Who saw Tri? Who loved it? Who hated it? I loved it lol. My friend and I watched it together and we were screaming like the whole time lol.**


End file.
